bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Toa Metru
The Toa Metru were six Toa that were created to stop Makuta Teridax's plan to take over Metru Nui and the Matoran living there. While unable to stop Teridax from wrecking the city itself, the Toa Metru successfully spirited the Matoran to safety on the Isle of Mata Nui. History Origin Around eighteen months before the Great Cataclysm, the Island City of Metru Nui was subtly attacked. City elder Turaga Ronai Dume was captured by the evil Makuta Teridax who impersonated him as part of his master plan. He began hinting of an impending crisis, going so far as to ask the city's top Mask Maker, a Ta-Matoran named Vakama, to craft him a Mask of Time. About a month before the Great Cataclysm, the monstrous plant known as the Morbuzakh appeared and quickly achieved a stranglehold on the city. The guardians of the city, the Toa Mangai, were sent out on various missions, with none of them returning, until only one was left: a Toa of Fire named Lhikan. Around the same time, Dark Hunters reappeared in the City of Legends. Lhikan, suspicious of "Dume" but aware of the fact that he could not hope to confront the leader of the entire city single-handedly, broke into the Great Temple, stole six Toa Stones, and quickly distributed them to six Matoran around the city. After delivering the last of the stones, he was captured by the Dark Hunters. Aware that Lhikan would be choosing six Matoran to be Toa Metru, Teridax read the stars and picked six Matoran that were not listed as being destined - Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju. However, Teridax himself had been duped in an elaborate ruse, and chose the Matoran who truly were destined to be Toa. Mata Nui had personally altered the stars to prophesy the six Matoran who had discovered the location of the Great Disks - Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Tehutti, Ahkmou, and Ehrye - and then planted the names of the six destined Matoran in Teridax's mind. Meanwhile, his Order planted evidence that supported this erroneous claim. Unaware of Mata Nui's tampering, Teridax telepathically influenced Lhikan, causing him to choose the Matoran truly destined to become Toa Metru, whose personalities the Makuta believed would clash, leaving them unable to work together properly. Obeying Lhikan's final directive, each of the six Matoran took their Toa Stone to the Great Temple. There, they were transformed into Toa. They received their tools and Toa Disks shortly afterward. Search for the Great Disks Almost immediately after the transformation, Vakama had a vision of the six legendary Great Disks, which were the key to stopping the Morbuzakh. Although some of his new teammates doubted his vision, they none-the-less tracked down the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks, each of whom had to be rescued from danger when located. Along the way, they realized that one of the Matoran was a traitor. Braving Morbuzakh vines, Dark Hunters, Vahki order enforcement mechanoids, and other threats, the Toa Metru succeeded in retrieving the six Great Disks from their hiding spots. Acting on a hunch from Nuhrii, the Toa traced the Morbuzakh king root to its' home in the Great Furnace. While traveling there, the Toa and Matoran hid in an abandoned forge to escape Vahki. There, Morbuzakh seeds sprouted vines, tying the Toa, who were able to escape due to Nuju's quick thinking, and destroyed the building. Upon reaching the Great Furnace, the Matoran helped the Toa penetrate the inner chamber, forming a Matoran Nui that held off Morbuzakh thorns. After a fierce battle where the Toa exhausted all their Elemental Powers, they were able to use Great Disks to defeat the Morbuzakh king root, destroying the Great Furnace in the process, although they did not understand the plot behind the Morbuzakh. After the victory, the Toa were alerted to a potentially disastrous Liquid Protodermis leak in the Archives of Onu-Metru; while investigating the leak, the Toa encountered a female Shape-Shifting Rahi named Krahka. Believing them to be invaders attempting to conquer her home, Krahka impersonated the Toa and caused strife, assuming the identity of Whenua, whom she had captured, and informing them of the Rahi under the guise of the Toa of Earth. Each of the remaining Toa, sans Nokama, was captured in turn, though the Toa of Water was able to rescue them after discovering Krahka's ruse. When Nuju scouted ahead to look for Whenua, he was recaptured and impersonated by Krahka, though she was caught out of disguise and took the Toa to her lair. Freeing Whenua and Nuju, the Toa battled Krahka, who was defeated after she attempted to duplicate all their powers at once. The Great Cataclysm Returning to the surface, the Toa traveled to the Coliseum to receive official recognition as heroes. As proof, they presented the Great Disks to Dume. Dume, however, refused the disks, and instead presented the Toa with a challenge of crossing the Akilini field, which changed to form a treacherous landscape. When the Toa failed that challenge, having used up their elemental powers, Dume denounced them as impostors and ordered their arrest. Vakama, Nokama, and Matau managed to escape the Coliseum, though they encountered Vahki and the Dark Hunters Krekka and Nidhiki upon an Airship they had fled in. After defeating their adversaries and following their departure from the vehicle, as well as dispatching a Tahtorak, the Toa proceeded to track down Lhikan. After encountering the Dark Hunters in an Assembler's Village, they were saved by a Kikanalo stampede, which inadvertently caused Nokama to discover her mask power. Communicating with the Kikanalo, the three convinced the Rahi herd to assist them in locating Toa Lhikan. The Kikanalo took them to the prison where they had seen him taken, and the Toa, slipping past the Dark Hunters, entered the building. Meanwhile, the other three Toa were captured and placed in the Prison of the Dark Hunters. There, they met a strange Turaga who promptly set them to work performing seemingly meaningless tasks. However, these tasks caused the Toa to discover their mask powers, enabling the four to escape. The two groups reunited in the tunnels beneath Po-Metru, and discovered the real Turaga Dume, who was trapped in a Matoran Sphere. Here, the strange Turaga revealed himself to be Lhikan, transformed into a Turaga when the Toa Metru became Toa. Evading a group of Lohrak, the Toa Metru raced to the Coliseum to confront the imposter. When they arrived, the entire Matoran population of Metru Nui had been trapped in Matoran Spheres and "Dume" revealed himself to be Teridax, hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta, exposing the malignant intentions of the organization towards the Matoran. The Toa Metru quickly strapped six Matoran Spheres to their Vahki Transport, and fled the city. As they were escaping, Vakama finished carving the Vahi, which he had been making out of the Great Disks. Vakama went to confront Teridax, taking the mask with him. During the battle, Vakama attempted to use the Vahi to his advantage, but was unable to control it properly, forcing Lhikan to save him from Teridax's Shadow Hand, at the cost of his life. Lhikan's death however allowed Vakama to discover his own mask power, which he used to trick Teridax into crushing himself against the Great Barrier. Taking advantage of his injured state, the Toa Metru trapped him within a Protodermic Cage. Escape to Mata Nui While traveling through the Great Barrier, the Toa Metru encountered Mavrah, an exiled and paranoid Onu-Matoran who was obsessed with monitoring several ancient sea creatures, who captured them, believing Turaga Dume had sent them after him. After defeating his Kralhi guards, the Toa Metru accidentally angered the Rahi, causing Mavrah to be killed in his attempt to calm them. The Toa continued on through the barrier, eventually arriving on a new island, which they decided to make the new home of the Matoran. Attempting to return to Metru Nui to rescue the rest of the Matoran, the Toa traveled through the tunnels underneath Mata Nui, encountering the Rahi Nui. While attempting to subdue the creature, Nokama was delivered a fatal injection of venom. The Toa, searching for a cure, happened upon the Karzahni plant, who offered to heal the Toa of Water in exchange for retrieving some Energized Protodermis for him. After locating the Energized Protodermis, the Toa Metru were forced to confront a physical manifestation of the substance, which they eventually defeated. After returning to the plant, Nokama was fully cured. However, the Karzahni attempted to use the Energized Protodermis to transform himself, but was destroyed by the substance. Utilizing several of logs from the defeated plant as flotation devices, as well as spare mechanical parts they salvaged, the the Toa Metru managed to fashion a new transport for their return to the city. While traveling, they were caught in a storm, and shipwrecked on the coast. The Great Rescue Emerging on the shore, the Toa quickly noticed the oppressive mist and the enormous spiderwebs that crisscrossed the city. The Archives had been badly damaged by an earthquake during the Great Cataclysm, freeing its' contents into the city. Whatever Vahki had survived the Great Cataclysm had been altered for the worse. Regardless, the Toa marched to the Coliseum, and were promptly captured by Visorak spiders and mutated into Toa Hordika. Despite severe odds, including their own new bestial natures, the Toa Hordika managed to construct several Airships with which to ferry the Matoran to the new island. They also managed to locate Keetongu, a powerful Rahi that could reverse the effects of Hordika Venom, and were returned to their Toa Metru forms. After loading the Matoran pods into the airships, the Toa left the city, which they would not see again for one-thousand years. During their journey, Vakama remembered the Mask of Time; he embarked on a mission of his own to retrieve it from the Silver Sea. Upon arriving on the new island, the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power to awaken the Matoran; they thus transformed into the six Turaga Metru. Vakama named their new home Mata Nui, in honor of the Great Spirit. Members The Toa Metru consisted of: Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Lunchable Comic 1'' *''Lunchable Comic 2'' *''Lunchable Comic 3'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Represented as Carvings in a Wall) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Toa Metru Mini Promo CDs'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Colgate'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Stop the Morbuzakh!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Vahki Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Toa Metru *Toa Hordika Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Teams